Clarity
by Xiao Fu
Summary: It had been so long since he had felt this warm just by being around another being, and as Bruce approached his now yawning ward, he knew that he would never come to regret his decision to take him into his home. Daddy!Bat fluff. Pre-series.
1. Of a New Home

What had he gotten himself into?

This was the simple thought on Wayne's mind as he stared down at the small child desperately trying to hold back his tears. It had been a three months since the boy had tragically lost his parents and a few mere hours since the billionaire had signed the adoption papers. He pitied the poor boy, but at the same time, he sympathized with him. He, too, had lost his parents at a young age, and if was for this reason that he had found himself sympathizing with the kid. At that time, however, he had his trusty butler Alfred Pennyworth to care for him. Dick Grayson, the only surviving member of the Flying Graysons (excluding his uncle who was to gravely injured to care for the child,) had nobody. This may have been the reason why Bruce pitied him so much, but glancing down at the small child sniveling in the middle of his large parlor, Bruce realized that the child was easy to pity.

He had first found that he was interested in the boy when he first saw Dick perform. The way he moved through the air was beyond beautiful and graceful especially for an eight year old, and though he had been rather reluctant to attend the show at first, upon seeing Dick and his family perform, he was thankful for the butler's suggestion. Later, as their showing had taken a tragic downfall do to sabotage he later found out, and he saw Dick crying over the bodies of his dead parents, clutching at their uniforms and begging them to get up, he saw himself all those years ago when he had lost his very own parents. He couldn't allow this innocent child to grow up how he had. Since then, he had kept a close eye on the boy, checking in every now and then to see how little Dick was doing.

"Let's get you settled in. Follow me."

He hated the harsh tone in his voice considering it had caused the already fragile boy to flinch, but he noted the the raven had said nothing as he followed shortly behind his new adoptive father. After finding that the boy had been placed in a juvenile detention center a little over two weeks ago (the excuse being that the system was to full and a foster home could not be found,) Bruce knew that he had to do whatever he could to save the child. Dick had been bullied relentlessly both physically and emotionally, only breaking the child further. Checking in on the boy and finding that he was in tears and covered in bruises had been the last straw. Bruce Wayne, playboy millionaire, had asked the child if he would like to come home with him, and he received his answer with a large smile on Dick's part and an enthusiastic yes.

It had taken a week to get everything in order, a whole week that Dick had to suffer through the bullying and harsh words, but he finally had his ward home safely. Still, the last few hours it had taken to free the child had been the hardest on Dick seeing as those delinquents weren't about to let him leave happy and had done anything in their power to upset the boy who had refused to cry in front of him. Now in the presence of his adoptive father, he still held back his tears, and unfortunately, Bruce wasn't the best when it came to soothing others hence why he was wondering just what the hell he had gotten himself into.

He had the slightest idea how to raise a child, but luckily he had Alfred there to help him along the way. The butler had raised him after all, and he seemed rather accepting once Bruce had informed him of his decision. Alfred had stated that this would be good for both Master Bruce and the child. Hopefully this experience would get his master to lighten up even if just slightly, and the child would be given a warm and loving place to rest his head. In the butler's mind, Bruce couldn't have made a wiser decision, therefore, he was more than happy to care for the child. At the moment, however, he was out shopping for snacks and other food items he found that children (particularly Bruce when he was a child) liked, leaving the master of the house to help the boy settle in on his own.

"This will be your room," Bruce said, his tone a little less rough as he opened the large mahogany door leading to a room probably large than Dick's old home, "Feel free to decorate it however you like."

The superhero placed Dick's bag down on his bed and watched closely as the child entered the room and immediately took to looking around. His sense of curiosity was kind of adorable in Bruce's eyes if Bruce did adorable. In his words it was more... delightful. He could see that the child was no longer on the verge of tears, and this made Bruce Glad. He wasn't sure what he would do if the kid suddenly broke down into tears; he wasn't exactly the hugging type after all, and he wasn't all that great when it came to comforting others either. Fortunately, the sight of his new room and the fact that he had his own home again had distracted the eight year old's thoughts from those bullies at the juvenile detention center and of his parents death, leaving a bright smile on the raven's face, the same smile he had given Bruce the day when the billionaire asked him if he would like to come home with him.

"This room is really all mine?" The child questioned, standing center in the large space and looking toward Bruce. His bright blue eyes were wide and excited, though, he couldn't completely mask the pain hidden within their irises, at least not from Bruce. Seeing the child so happy, however, had caused even Bruce to crack a smile as he approached his new son and ruffled his hair. Dick had let out a small sign of protest, of course, but he didn't stop Wayne from showing him at least a little love and affection. Instead the boy only grinned, grateful for the billionaire's affection before he left Bruce's side to lay down on the large bed.

It had been so long since he had felt this warm just by being around another being, and as Bruce approached his now yawning ward, he knew that he would never come to regret his decision to take him into his home. He knew that they still had a rough road ahead of them considering being the son of the White Knight of Gotham Bruce Wayne meant that Dick would have to grow use to an aristocratic life style, the jealousy and future prejudice of his classmates once he was attending school, the ever persistent paparazzi hounding him every time he left the home (escorted safely of course,) and of course a little secret about Bruce being Batman that he would keep to himself until he found that Dick was ready to handle such a secret. Given time, he knew that the raven would be able to adjust. He was a strong boy, but at the moment, he was in a very fragile state. Bruce was there for him, however, and soon Dick would come to realize this.

"How about we get you ready for bed, Buddy. It's been a long day, and I think that we could both use some rest." Bruce would get his rest after doing his duties as The Batman, but for now, it was best to get Dick settled in. His statement had earned a small groan from the child who was content sleeping as he was, but the Grayson had manage to push himself up off the bed into a sitting position. Bruce had helped him into his pajamas and had managed to coax him into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Now tucked away in bed and sleeping soundly, Bruce found himself unable to leave his young ward's side. It was a strange feeling caring for somebody so small and helpless, but this was just one act of being a father. He would see to it that the raven had a good life from this point forward, and he would do his best (with Alfred's help of course) to raise Dick not in his shadow but with the love and support any father could offer.

He heard the parlor doors close, signaling that Alfred was home. His ward was settled in for the night and sleeping soundly, and he and his butler had a great deal to discuss before he made his nightly rounds. With great difficulty, he managed to pull himself away from the acrobat. After giving one last ruffle of the hair and a small chaste kiss to the forehead, the White Knight finally stood from the boy's bed and offered him one last smile before exiting the room.

"Goodnight, Dickie. Have a good sleep."


	2. Of Hide-and-seek and Naptime

Well, It's been a while Fanfiction, but unfortunately, I have a very busy schedule being a college student now. *cough*yeahright*cough*

Anywho, here's the second chapter of Clarity. Though it seems to being go in sort of a chronological order, each story can be read as a stand alone.

Also, as I have put in one of my college essays, Proof reading is overrated. I do go back and fix chapter one, however.

I absolutely abhor proof reading...

Happy Reading!

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Dick had come to live with him and his butler Alfred, and Bruce was already buried under the pressures that came with fatherhood. Managing a multibillion dollar company and keeping the city safe on a nightly basis was one thing, but raising a child was by far the most difficult task in the billionaire's life at the moment.

Dick had slowly grown comfortable in his new home, but growing use to the aristocratic life style was a completely different story. Alfred was in charge of teaching the boy proper table manners, speech and etiquette, and making sure he dressed in the appropriate attire while Bruce was in charge of educating him until he was enrolled in school. Fortunately for the both of them, Dick was quick at picking up on things; that is, if he wasn't distracted by one thing or another or swinging from chandlers. The boy was certainly active especially after adjusting to his new and strange surroundings. Alfred could hardly keep a handle on the hyperactive child when Bruce was away at work, and only a stern talking to over the phone and the threatening of a grounding could get the raven to settle down enough for the Butler to teach him which spoon was for soup and how improper it was to put elbows on the table.

Though hyper and a bit uncontrollable at times, this didn't mean that Dick was a bad child. Quite the contrary really. He was very well behaved when need be and when Bruce was around he was always on his best behavior. He had his moments, but nothing a small scolding couldn't solve or a trip to his room which happened on very rare occasions. Typically, one of his famous bat-glares solved all behavior issues the child presented.

The life of a parent was a difficult one, but at the same time, it was very rewarding. Hearing giggles erupt through the mansion as the raven played hide-and-seek with his butler made the work the billionaire had brought home with him a little more bearable. Honestly, he was quite surprised that his sophisticated and refined gentlemanly Butler wasn't against playing such childish games. They both knew that Dick was a rather lonely child, however, and often found being cooped up in the home with just the billionaire and the butler rather boring. They both put in an effort (more so Alfred than Bruce seeing as the latter wasn't often home) to see to it that the child had at least a little bit of recreational time each day and so they would more often-than-not not deny him the chance at a little bit of fun. Still, the idea of his posh Butler playing such a juvenile game caused the billionaire to chuckle. It seemed as though having the child around the house was beginning to affect them both.

The door to his study was pushed open quietly, catching the billionaire's attention, and upon glancing toward the door, his eyes had met those bright cerulean orbs of his ward's. The child was grinning bright as he entered the study, and Bruce couldn't fight back a smile of his own upon seeing that cheerful gleam.

"Can I hide in here?"

He heard the child ask, and for some reason, he found it exceeding hard to send him away so that he could finish his work. He blamed it on that bright smile that the kid wore seeing as both he and Alfred had a terrible time telling Dick no when he was grinning at them in such a way or when he was pouting. Whereas Alfred could withstand his kicked-puppy-dog look (but never his smile), Bruce was like putty in the child's hands. It was amazing how in only a matter of weeks, this smile child that he had taken in on a whim, could change him so drastically.

He realized that having this boy in his life was exactly what he had needed. Dick was his sunshine on a gloomy day, a ray of sunshine that did exceptionably at brightening up his brooding life. Right now, his ray of sun was shining brighter than any star that littered his dark skies, chasing away the sullen thoughts of doing all of this paperwork while he could be having fun with the child. Though, he knew that once Dick left he would be forced to face the mountain of paperwork currently spread across his desk. For now, however, he decided to ignore this dour thought as he took his ray of sunshine into his arms and swiveled the chair so that his back was facing the door once more.

It felt right holding the child in his arms like this. Dick fit perfectly in his lap, and as the child leaned back and rested his head against the billionaire's chest, Bruce couldn't help but to hold him tighter. Dick was small, and though Bruce felt that if he held him to tightly, the child might break withing his grasp, the child gave no form of protest once those strong arms had tightened around him. This wasn't the first time that Dick had found himself being held by Bruce or that Bruce had found himself holding Dick. Truthfully, it was a nightly occurrence in which he found the child in his arms sleeping soundly after a terrible night terror had startled the child awake.

The first night the boy had come to live with him, he had been hesitant about waking Bruce after his excursions in the dream realm. Even Bruce had been a bit hesitant about allow the boy into his bed, but after having held the sleeping child throughout the night that night, Bruce had found that for the first time in a while, he had managed to sleep through the dark without having nightmares of his own. Much like he managed to keep the nightmares at bay for Dick, the raven managed to chase off the billionaire's own night terrors. After this first night in which they both slept in complete tranquility, it wasn't uncommon for Dick to come climbing into his bed. Often he would enter his room after patrol and find the child sleeping soundlessly in his large bed, and he would say nothing as he joined him on the mattress and took Dick into his arms.

Just having his Sunshine around brightened up his cloudy skies, but holding his sunshine chase away all clouds, revealing the bright blue of the sky, a color so closely resembling the eyes of his young ward.

Glancing down at the characteristically quiet child in his arms (most likely he was staying quiet so Alfred wouldn't find him,) Bruce wasn't the least bit surprised to find the child sleeping soundly in his arms. The child had obviously tuckered himself out during his and Alfred's little game of hide-and-seek. Bruce contemplated as to what he should do with the sleeping child before he abruptly decided that he himself could go for a small nap. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, and he had all day Sunday to finish his paper work. For now, slumbering with the child in his arms interested him more, and upon their awakening, spending the rest of the day together was top priority on his list.

A gentle knock at the door had caught the billionaire's attention as he shifted the child in his arms, preparing to stand. He was unsurprised when Alfred had entered the room, a small smile unable to be contained as he eyed his two charges.

"Shall I wake you in an hour, sir?"

"Make it two. Can't you see that you've drain the poor boy Alfred?"

This had earned Bruce a chuckle from the Englishman who nodded with a small bow, his delighted smile not once leaving his straight lips.

"Very well, sir. Have a good rest."

Alfred went about his duties, those in which the young master of the house had previously held priority over while Bruce retreated to the master bedroom with the smile child in his arms. Now nestled underneath the comforter with Dick snuggled up against him, his breath coming out evenly between his parted lips, Bruce was lulled to sleep shortly after having lied down.

Raising this small child was proving to be a difficult task, one that taxed a lot of the billionaire's time and often kept Alfred preoccupied, but at the same time it was very rewarding. Dick was the sun that shone brightly, alighting even the darkest crevices of Bruce's existence, and though they had only been together for a matter of weeks, Bruce knew now that loosing this child would be unbearable. It was this very thought that haunted his nightmares anymore, and it was Dick who chased these nightmares away.

* * *

Most stories I read depict Dick as being a shy and well behaved child when he was younger. Whereas I absolutely adore the thought, personally, I see him being more hyperactive and a bit of a handful. He grew up in the circus, guise! Parent's tragic deaths aside, he's still a kid and one in a loving environment at that. I do believe that his happiness would show in his mischievous actions. If anything, the fact that he's brave enough to cause trouble obviously means that he trust Bruce and Alfred enough not the ship him off.

Anywho, I'm accepting suggestions.

Sairey13, your prompt shall be first.

"I think the next chapter/one-shot should be of Dick trying to get used to living as a First Class citizen, even though it would make him feel very uncomfortable to be around strangers (basically, the paparazzi, rich people at charity nights/banquets and children in his soon-to-be school once he's fully healed and get the test results on which grade he'll be in) and trying to bond with his newly adopted father when he's most likely busy 24/7 (either as Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Tech, or Batman, Protector of Gotham)."

I included some bonding in the chapter cuz it's adorable, but next chapter will be a bit more sullen more than likely based on the prompt but cute none-the-less. No promises that it'll be out anytime soon, though.

By the way, I'm going to make this story as complete, but it'll be anything but. I'll typically update when ever something comes to me, and/or I feel like it. College is stressful, guise.


End file.
